Home
by KaliHaines
Summary: Dorothy starts to wonder where her real home should be.


_There's no place like home._

But where was her home?

Dorothy Gale had finally made it back to Kansas. She was back to working on the farm every day and going to school like any regular teenage girl. She made some friends but wasn't able to be with them much when she was busy helping Zeke, Hunk, and Hickory.

Soon after she returned home, Dorothy bought a notebook and kept it beside her bed. She started to write down her memories of Oz. She wrote about Munchkin Land, Glinda, the Wicked Witch, the Emerald City, her dear friends, and everything in between.

Three years had passed since her arrival back. Dorothy woke up at 5 AM and changed into a pair of brown pants and a checkered blue and white button up. She did her morning chores of collecting eggs and milking the cows. She went back to her room and changed again into her school uniform. It was a long gray skirt with a long sleeved white button up. She sat on her bed and slid her white socks onto her bare feet and slipped her black flats on. She grabbed her shoulder bag that hung from the side of her bed and walked on the dirt road to school.

That day Dorothy's teacher gave her class an assignment to write a short story and try to persuade the class that it actually had happened. Oz immediately popped into her head.

Dorothy went home after class and pulled out her notebook from her desk, "This really did happen though," she said to herself. She started writing.

"The air smelled like candy and the breeze blew through my hair ever so gently as I skipped down the Yellow Brick Road. Toto was trotting excitedly next to me. My blue and white-checkered dress wrapped around the front of my legs as my momentum pushed the fabric back. I had never really seen colors until then. This world was so bright and beautiful that I could finally see things I couldn't see before. Even my dress had a different glow to it. But my cheeks were red with determination. I needed to get back.

I came to a fork in the road and stopped. I wasn't sure which way to go. The wrong way could possibly lead me to my death. I turned to my furry friend and asked, 'Well now, which way do we go?'. And from behind me I heard a voice answer my question, 'Well pardon me, but that seems like a very nice way'. I turned to see a scarecrow dangling limply from a pole. My dog was sure that the scarecrow had talked but I didn't want to believe him. So many odd things had already happened to me that day and I didn't know if I could take any more. But I soon realized that this scarecrow was actually talking, 'Well how can you talk if you haven't got a brain?' and he replied to me, 'Well some people without brains do an awful lot of talkin', don't they?' and I've agreed with him ever since.

My journey was long and sometimes terrifying, but I made many friends that I will always hold dear to my heart. I long for the next time that I'm able to see them. If there is a next time, I may not let go as easily as I did the last time." Dorothy looked up from the paper and said unrehearsed, "I want to go home."

Dorothy's teacher pulled her aside after class, "Dorothy I think your story was beautiful. I would love to see you write a whole book based on this imaginary world of yours. I want to hear more about it someday. There are not many girls I have taught that write so beautifully. You are very talented."

Dorothy clutched her bag, "Um, I could do that! So many things happened to me there so I'm sure I could write a whole novel about it!" She realized what she had said and tried to correct herself, "I mean, I have many more ideas for this imaginary world. I hope to make you proud!"

Dorothy skipped home and started writing right away. The story started during the day of the twister and she ended the chapter by saying 'Toto, I don't believe we're in Kansas anymore". She closed her book and wrote on the cover "Over the Rainbow".

She sighed and touched the letters with her hands. She started to hum a familiar tune when Aunt Em knocked on her door, "Dorothy! You need to finish your chores, it's nearly 5 O'clock!"

"Coming Auntie Em!" Dorothy called back to her. She slid the book into her desk drawer and ran out to finish the chores that she did every day.


End file.
